This invention relates to the treatment of an advancing web of material in general, and more particularly, to an improved method of treating an advancing web utilizing foam containing a treatment medium.
A method in which dyes and/or finishes, along with chemicals required for the fixation thereof, are applied to planar textile structures in the form of foam, is described in DE-OS No. 2214377. In the disclosed method, however, the number of different possibilities for varying the patterns is limited because the application takes place over the entire surface in only one stage.
Apparatus for applying foam to a moving web is disclosed in DT-OS No. 2631340 with improved apparatus of this nature described in co-pending United States application No. 67,998, abandoned, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Furthermore, another type of improved foam treating apparatus is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 173,339, also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Because of the limited number of possible variations in patterns using the apparatus and methods of the prior art, it is thus, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which permits many different variations for applying patterns in a basic method which utilizes foam as the vehicle for applying a treatment medium in a layer to an advancing web such as a textile web.